The present invention relates to an electric circuit for firing a detonator for a projectile, comprising a generator for charging a first condenser and a second condenser which are connected in series, the aforesaid first condenser being connected in series with a contactor, a primer and a semi-conductor component with controlled conductibility, and means for stabilizing the voltage of one of the aforesaid condensers and to prevent the firing of the primer during a predetermined time.
Such an electric circuit is of the type disclosed in DOS No 1.948.382. In this known circuit, the aforesaid means stabilize the voltage on the first condenser by using a Zener diode and prevent the firing of the primer during a predetermined time after closing the contactor.